


叔侄对饮

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 性转莱，吉是莱的小叔，29x17血亲乱伦，dnt，无剧情开车
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 9





	叔侄对饮

金发少女从男人的臂弯中起来，拾起一件不合身的宽松衬衣包裹住曼妙的胸脯与纤腰，在被子里摸索一阵没找到短裤后，索性放弃了继续着衣。红头发的男人比她先醒来，维持着之前的动作躺着，他抬起被少女当作了一整晚枕头的手臂，指尖勾住少女垂到腰际的金色发梢把玩。  
莱因哈特转过脸来看着他，那张红润细腻的脸庞，柔情似水的冰色双眸，嫣红的两片姣好唇瓣，都在提醒吉尔菲艾斯他们已经度过了一个不可挽回的夜晚。少女捋了捋他额前的红发，低头吻了吻他的脸颊，面色有些发红。  
胴体的清香裹着他的衣服的味道一同袭来，吉尔菲艾斯不禁搂住少女的腰肢，将她拖进被窝里。怀中的少女下意识挣扎了一番，却浑身酸软，顺从地靠近男人赤裸的胸膛，动听的嗓音带着惺忪的沙哑：“小叔，该起床了，说好今天带我去约会的。”  
她的语气听起来在撒娇，让红发男人忍不住想使坏。他是个健康、正常的29岁男人，怎么可能抵挡得住高中美少女散发的诱惑？在对方发育的胸口揉捏两下，金发的小侄女便喘出来，继而随她的小叔搞她。  
  
  
出于一些显而易见的人际交往问题，莱因哈特不喜欢在校住宿，常年上下学一直往返家中。而转到费沙文理中学后，她离开了奥丁，唯一能够依靠的亲人便是父亲最年轻的弟弟——比她大12岁的小叔齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。  
吉尔菲艾斯是私生子，又是随母姓，与家中其他人关系不温不火，虽然个性谦和但待人较为冷淡，唯独与这个小侄女之间有着天生的默契。想着他目前还未成家，带个懂事的孩子也不算太操劳，莱因哈特的父母便将她托付给这位红发的小叔照料。  
吉尔菲艾斯当然欣然接受，他与莱因哈特已经几年未见，正好就此叙旧。而一旦单身汉的家里有了一位女性，一切便都不一样了，起初只是多一套洗漱用具和睡衣拖鞋，接下来阳台上会出现内衣，洗浴间会出现经期用品，吉尔菲艾斯不能再想裸着上身就裸着上身，洗澡的时候也要锁上门——至少他是这么要求自己的。  
莱因哈特倒比他随性，借宿了半月左右，吉尔菲艾斯便发现她在家时不穿内衣。他不是刻意盯着看的，只不过莱因哈特做什么都腰杆笔挺，晃动的胸口实在是有些明显。久而久之，他便也不再在意，甚至可以神色自若地给莱因哈特洗内衣内裤。当然，吉尔菲艾斯不得不承认，步入青春期的莱因哈特已经不能和过去纯真无邪的小侄女划上等号，又或者是他血气方刚却单身了太久，他总得洗那么几次漫长的澡来缓解被侄女不经意撩到的勃起。  
圣诞节假期开始时，莱因哈特回了奥丁，而吉尔菲艾斯因工作繁忙抽不开身，正好可以放松放松自己对小侄女的念头。他本想等到过生日时好好陪伴莱因哈特，没想到跨年当天莱因哈特便又回到了费沙。分别了数天的小侄女变得格外黏人，吉尔菲艾斯甚至觉得——也许这么说不恰当，两人间亲昵得像新婚的夫妻似的。  
在又一次加班回家吃到了莱因哈特亲手烹饪的饭菜后，做惯了煮夫的吉尔菲艾斯变得不自在起来。当然也有他的原因，要不是他不能带莱因哈特出去好好吃一顿，对方也不至于下厨。不过明天他姑且可以休息一天，可以赶在莱因哈特开学前带她出去透透气。  
“说起来，莱因哈特打算去哪个大学？”  
“去小叔念的大学。”  
红发男人愣了愣，语气中藏着自己没发现的欢快：“也就是说，莱因哈特接下来也会留在费沙吗？”  
少女点点头，象牙制品般的精致面容红了红：“我可以继续和小叔一起住吗？”  
“当然，你想住到什么时候都可以。”吉尔菲艾斯愉悦地应答道，随即想起来什么：“……不过，你要是和人交往了的话——”  
“不会的。”莱因哈特打断了红发的小叔，面颊仍然红红的：“我不会和其他人交往的。毕竟我说过会嫁给小叔，小叔也答应我了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯看着金发少女的脸，知道对方是喝了些酒，有些醉了。但这话他倒无法反驳，莱因哈特5岁时就说过要嫁给他，他确实答应了——那年他17岁，也就是莱因哈特现在的年纪，能为自己的言行负责的年纪。  
他沉默下来，没有立刻接应莱因哈特的话，他心知以他俩现在的状态说这番话不妥当。但不可否认的是，他的心脏正在为这个想法剧烈地跳动。  
“虽然我答应了，但我没有束缚莱因哈特的意思。”他诚恳地说道，“而且，其实我不打算结婚……”  
“我只想和小叔一直在一起。”  
莱因哈特轻声而坚定地说，看他的眼神不像是看自己的血亲长辈，而是在看一个可以和她有点什么的男人。“就算不结婚也没关系……我只要吉尔菲艾斯。”  
她已经不是第一次这样看着他了，只不过没有哪一次让吉尔菲艾斯觉得如此难以抵抗。他有些后悔带莱因哈特喝了酒，却又不禁为此感到庆幸。  
他们不自觉地越靠越近，莱因哈特先吻了他，带着他的手按到自己的胸口上。  
莱因哈特没有穿内衣。她当然没有穿，她在家里一直不穿，隔着一件针织衫与衬衣，吉尔菲艾斯直接触碰到了少女酥软的胸脯。天知道吉尔菲艾斯有多久没碰过这个东西，更不用说是来自他最疼爱的侄女——  
他立即屏住了呼吸，手不敢动，却也没舍得放下来。金发少女直勾勾地望着他，忽然整个人压到他身上，将他推倒在沙发上。  
莱因哈特的脸红红的，低下头继续吻他，柔软的手心冒着细汗在吉尔菲艾斯的身上游走，一下钻进男人的衣摆里，抚摸红发男人结实的身躯。  
吉尔菲艾斯被她撩得火起，但他尚且还保有一丝理智，扣住少女的手腕不准少女继续在他身上点火。而他又实在无法说服自己狠下心拒绝莱因哈特，正当他内心纠结时，“啪”地一声，莱因哈特将灯关上了。  
窗外慢慢向屋内投入城市夜晚中的微光，黑暗加剧了两具年轻躯体的敏感，将一切行径都蒙上大胆。莱因哈特含着他的唇瓣，将男人的大手放在自己腰上，一手按住吉尔菲艾斯的裆部。  
他的身体反应已经无处遁形，吉尔菲艾斯索性搂住身上的少女，迅速让两人换了位置，挤进对方的腿间。莱因哈特轻轻地叫唤了一声，灌进红发男人的耳朵里像是往邪火上又浇了一把油，欲望越烧越旺。他将双手伸进莱因哈特的衣服里，起初是试探地在青涩少女的身上抚摸，温柔地揉捏那双嫩乳，渐渐像对待一个成熟的女人那样，直接又色情地挑逗，让少女小巧的乳粒在指间挺起。  
莱因哈特似乎有些怕，更多的是期待，两手扶着红发小叔的肩膀，纤细的腰肢不自觉地晃动着。  
吉尔菲艾斯安抚地吻着她，一手探到小侄女热热的腿间，顺着丰满的形状摸到少女濡湿的底裤。他对莱因哈特思慕已久，仗着对方的主动与夜色的降临，全然没意识到自己此刻的进展太快，而莱因哈特的身体反应又给了他继续的理由。红发小叔的指尖伸进了布料的缝隙，沿着光滑的花唇触碰温热的、隐蔽的入口，压着指肚试探，捣出几根黏腻的银丝。  
少女不禁抖了抖臀，对这样的触碰感到不上不下的，似乎有些舒服，却也没舒服到爽点。她继续隔着裤子揉捏小叔的下体，那处已经变得硬邦邦的，像根烫手的棍子。  
吉尔菲艾斯轻喘了一声，将手指从缝隙慢慢伸进去，感受侄女的嫩穴一点点绞紧他的手指，尝试抽动了一下。  
下体像被电了似的，莱因哈特立刻叫了出来，声音婉转得勾人，又感到十分畅快，不禁催促道：“还要……”  
见侄女这样主动，红发男人立刻摆动手腕，让手指在湿热紧致的穴道里搅动，抵着少女滑腻紧绷的区域按揉。  
莱因哈特从没感受过这样强烈的震颤，身体舒爽通透，变得仿佛不是自己的，嫩穴紧紧吸着男人的手指，被插出的淫水打湿了吉尔菲艾斯的掌心。吉尔菲艾斯替她扯下底裤，金发少女的下体完全暴露在小叔的面前。  
他们再一次接吻，这次很用力，像要榨干彼此肺中的空气。然后红发男人侧过头，吻住少女发烫的耳垂与脖子，掀起她的衣摆亲吻她的双乳。  
发育中的嫩乳又酥又软，被红发男人有力的唇舌吮吻一阵便舒服得离不开了。莱因哈特揪着小叔的衣领，主动把乳粒往男人的嘴里送，吉尔菲艾斯舔吸了好一会儿，恋恋不舍地用手掌换上，嘴巴顺着年轻水嫩的身子舔下来。  
他的双唇扫过平坦细腻的腹部，亲吻少女娇嫩的腿间，昏暗光线下看得不真切，吉尔菲艾斯前前后后亲吻了一阵，彻底明白了从刚才就觉得哪里有些不一样的地方是什么——莱因哈特的下体光洁无暇，一片细腻，天生就是好淫的体质。在侄女那样拒人千里之外的冷傲外表下却隐藏着一副春潮泛滥的身子，这样的发现令他的心情说不出的复杂，而这一点只有他知道又令他澎湃。  
湿靡的花穴绽开着，虽然还未完全破身，却已经被男人弄出欲潮过。莱因哈特难耐地夹住年长男子埋在她腿间的脑袋，柔软的红发蹭在她的大腿内侧让她更为敏感。  
红发的小叔压开她的腿，两瓣穴唇也被打开，灵巧的舌头钻进去搅，或者伺候娇嫩的两瓣，舔开她的缝隙，舌尖一直刮到她的玉珠，又卷住蓓蕾含在口中嗦吸。  
她听着吉尔菲艾斯将她的下穴吸得啧啧作响，里面越发感到空荡荡的，想要什么东西放进去捅一捅。莱因哈特勾住身上男人的裤腰，让那根直挺挺的硬物裸露出来，坐起来推倒小叔，学着年长男人刚才对她做的亲吻对方的身体。  
莱因哈特将舌头和吉尔菲艾斯的缠到一起，红发小叔的口中都是她自己的味道，让她满足又渴求。她一点点舔着男人结实的胸肌与腹肌，感受小叔紧实的身躯因她而绷紧，勃起的阳具顶到她的下巴。她用嘴碰了碰这根滚烫的硬物，不假思索地张嘴将它含了进去。  
温热窄小的触感立刻从酥麻的下体传来，吉尔菲艾斯难以自持地将手指扣近沙发靠垫。莱因哈特生涩却主动的口技令他躁动难忍，他本想阻止莱因哈特继续做这个，但少女的主动让他败下阵来。  
无法忽略的温度与湿度，还有灵巧粉嫩的舌头，吉尔菲艾斯想知道他的茎身上传来轻柔的触感时，莱因哈特蔷薇色的薄唇是在怎样亲吻他的勃起。这个下流的想法太出格，他甚至没想象过，而此时此刻就直接发生了。  
吉尔菲艾斯不禁将灯再次打开，莱因哈特正含着他的阳具，小嘴塞不下，白嫩光滑的脸蛋上被戳出一块凸起。  
她那双席卷了情欲的冰蓝色双眼看着自己的小叔，灯光下她的脸霎时变得羞红，让吉尔菲艾斯感到她嘴里更热、更烫了。但她没有停下，继续看着吉尔菲艾斯的脸吞吐硕大的阴茎，白皙的玉指按在他的小腹上，穿进深红色的毛发间，雪白的肤色与他的勃起形成对比。  
他纯真又诱惑的小侄女，明明再过两个月就成年了，他却感到连两分钟都忍不了。  
吉尔菲艾斯拉过莱因哈特，再次摸向少女的腿间，湿漉漉的触感让他下体一阵骚动。光是给男人做口活就会变得这么湿，莱因哈特从没有交过男朋友，却生了这么淫荡的身体，如果不好好教育教育她，吉尔菲艾斯还怎么算是称职的小叔？  
他分开少女的双腿，将蓄势待发的硬物凑上去，像威胁又像诱惑地在娇嫩的穴口磨蹭。莱因哈特握住它，顺着茎身撸动一番，圈住顶端让它在自己湿润的入口润滑。  
不知道她从哪里看来的这些下流手法，吉尔菲艾斯不禁抖了抖，险些就此射到莱因哈特粉嫩的两瓣上。他覆盖住侄女细嫩的手，按着自己的阴茎送进温暖的嫩穴。  
莱因哈特秀美的眉目间露出吃痛的神情，却一点也不退缩，鼓舞小叔做下去；待吉尔菲艾斯捅穿了那层脆弱的膜，捅进了更深处，畅快的热流瞬间夹杂着失贞的痛楚涌入她的全身。  
娇嫩的小穴几下就被粗厚的大物件捅得服服帖帖，金发少女下意识地哼叫出来，声音软软糯糯的，倒是符合她的年龄。  
吉尔菲艾斯不敢立刻大开合地干她，莱因哈特将挂在男人腰上的白嫩小腿向下滑了滑，勾住小叔的小腿，缠着小叔继续。  
红发男人抚摸着少女柔嫩光滑的肌肤，搂着对方向深处顶送。他托着少女纤细的腰，一下一下轻缓地抽插。莱因哈特的处子穴壁紧致异常，却又湿又滑，轻易地任硬物前后抽动。往深了会更烫更软，往浅了又会被向里面吸，胀痛的勃起在里面备受呵护，令吉尔菲艾斯忍不住不停地插。  
他揉着少女绵软的双臀，一边揉一边送进阴茎，看着那张开合的粉嫩穴瓣一次次被阳具撑开，抽出时内里嫣红的媚肉饥渴地挽留。  
莱因哈特雪白的嫩乳跟着晃动，吉尔菲艾斯将掌心盖在上面蹂躏，上面揉着嫩乳，下面便会出水，吉尔菲艾斯越抽动越爽滑，渐渐顾不上莱因哈特是第一次，架着少女白皙的双腿快速地顶弄。  
金发少女娇嫩的身躯被他顶撞得上下起伏，金色的刘海翘起露出光洁细腻的额头，秀丽的双眉轻轻蹙着，狭长的美目噙着泪花看着身上的红发小叔。  
吉尔菲艾斯最难耐莱因哈特这个模样，不禁按住少女纤柔的腰肢，胀硬的下体用力捣入对方湿软的嫩穴中。他从来没有这样飘飘欲仙过，最为疼爱的小侄女竟第一次就给了他这样酣畅的体验。  
莱因哈特满面潮红，挺起上肢呻吟起来，虽然被小叔干得呼吸急促，却也不甘示弱地摆着腰迎合对方。水嫩的两瓣娇唇在下面吞吐硕大的阳具，吉尔菲艾斯不禁抬胯撞上去，次次撞进整根。嫩穴里的淫汁被插得溅出，贴着男人的小腹打湿了深红色的毛发。  
少女的小穴内自发地吮吸敏感的阴茎，骨子里的娇媚令吉尔菲艾斯舒爽得低哼出来，泄出了几股黏稠的精水。吉尔菲艾斯这才恍然想起没有准备措施，但看着莱因哈特这幅惹人疼爱的模样，他无论如何没办法在这时拔出来去楼下买套。  
莱因哈特被他射得身子一颤，用被撞得断断续续的声音说：“小叔……射、射在里面了……”  
听她的语气，也知道这意味着什么，她可能会怀孕，生下和小叔乱伦的小孩。但她不但不喊停，反而更加打开了腿，方便身上的红发男人操到她身体里。  
吉尔菲艾斯被小侄女的热情激得冲动不已，用力钉在嫩穴里面，压得那对粉嫩的臀瓣几乎完全贴在他的小腹上，再耸动腰部捅进少女酸麻的花蕊。  
莱因哈特被他干得声线再次拔高，卵蛋般大小的柱头卡在她的花房里又烫又胀，不安分地到处磨蹭，哪里都让少女敏感的身子一阵颤栗。吉尔菲艾斯太大了，插得她满满的，第一次就被这样的物件捅，自己会变得越来越淫荡的。  
少女这么想着，心下羞赧自责，却也甘愿在红发小叔身下做荡妇。下面被捅漏了水，抽插的声音立刻沉重了起来，一点都瞒不过吉尔菲艾斯。  
红发男人干得格外舒爽，只是沙发上位置窄小，渐渐不方便动作，吉尔菲艾斯便搂起少女的腰臀，抱着她走向卧室。  
刚沾上床，吉尔菲艾斯褪去了两人身上黏糊糊的衣物，莱因哈特刚才正被搞到兴头上，突然没了阴茎插她，顾不上赤身裸体的害臊，敞开身子要小叔赶紧插进来。  
年轻男人也是情动的时候，就算身下的是亲侄女也阻挡不了此刻的爱欲，更何况他已经破了莱因哈特的处子身，索性放开束缚。吉尔菲艾斯挺腰撞进去，一捅到底，霎时让莱因哈特噤了声，又软糯地哼出来。  
两人之间早就暗生情愫，这一次捅了个通透，将心底不伦的秘密都抖了出来，一晚上接连做了几次。莱因哈特又是“小叔”又是“吉尔菲艾斯”地叫个不停，硬生生让吉尔菲艾斯从乱伦的称呼里也听出快感来，次次都无法自持地将精液射进了侄女的身体里，总算双双酣适地甜甜睡去。  
  
  
年轻的躯体正缠绵着，手机来电忽然打断了协律的喘息。是莱因哈特的父母打来的——昨晚他们打给莱因哈特时她没有接，因为她当时顾不上。  
“哥。”  
吉尔菲艾斯接通道，努力让语气显得平静。他的头脑已经随之冷静了一些，埋在莱因哈特身体里的那部分却还冲动难耐。  
莱因哈特咬着自己的手指望向身上的小叔，她知道自己现在不能出声，但吉尔菲艾斯动作停了下来，她受不住这阵痒麻。  
金发少女的嫩穴不由自主地抽动起来，粉嫩水润的两瓣小心翼翼地吞吐着粗厚的勃起。红发男人蹙起眉头，稳住气息应了两声电话，忽然一手按住少女的嘴，用力捅了她两下。莱因哈特挺起上肢，却被捂着嘴发不出声，雪白的柔指掐住小叔结实的手臂，紧张得又出了些水。  
红发男人俯下身来，眼神适意莱因哈特不要出声，下身不安分地继续摆动。听筒那头父亲的声音清晰地传来，莱因哈特受惊地看着使坏的红发小叔，被这阵刺激吓出了高潮。吉尔菲艾斯笑了出来，立刻对电话中解释说没事。她又羞又恼，刚下丢下小叔不管，却又听吉尔菲艾斯认真地应答着什么：“是，不用您说我也会。因为我现在正在——”  
那双深邃的碧蓝色眼睛凝视着她，唯独会对她展露的这份温柔让莱因哈特动弹不得。她瞪大了眼睛担心吉尔菲艾斯接下来会说什么，对方冲她笑了笑，无声地吻了吻莱因哈特发烫的脸：“我会好好照顾她的。”


End file.
